


[Vid] Head in the Sand

by condnsdmlk



Category: Strange Days (1995)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/pseuds/condnsdmlk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music: Dans Dans Dnas | Oorlog Frankenstein<br/>Runtime: 02:18</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Head in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



  
[LJ](http://condnsdmlk.livejournal.com/8327.html) | [DW](http://condnsdmlk.dreamwidth.org/7846.html)


End file.
